Un año diferente
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Severus Snape y Harry Potter por esas cosas normales de la vida, viajan en el tiempo donde se encuentran con los merodeadores y Snape en su sexto curso. ¿Con cuántas sorpresas más se podrán encontrar?.CAPI 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Un año diferente

**Summary:** Severus Snape y Harry Potter por esas cosas normales de la vida, viajan en el tiempo donde se encuentran con los merodeadores y Snape en su sexto curso. ¿Con cuántas sorpresas más se podrán encontrar?.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rowling, para variar los tome prestados. Pero conforme mi imaginación valla avanzando podría inventar uno que otro personaje .

**Autora:** Anita Puelma, alias Maniática Lovegood

**Título del capitulo:** Castigo

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"- Vámos tú sabes hacerlo mejor- Le gritó Sirius a Bellatrix, su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación._

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

No podía ser, no de nuevo- pensó Harry con desesperación mientras veía a su padrino caer por el raído velo, de nuevo- ¡quiero salir ya de esta pesadilla!.

_  
Todo se volvió borroso, podía contemplar con dolor como el rostro de su padrino se contorcionaba en una mueca de sorpresa y espanto, se preguntaba cuántas veces habría visto ya esa mueca, y se preguntaba cuántas veces más tendría que soportar verla._

_  
Y lo último que vio antes de despertar sobresaltado fue a su padrino cayendo por el velo de la muerte..._

- Odio soñar con esto todas las noches- se reprochó Harry en un murmullo para no despertar a sus demás compañeros de cuarto que no habían sido molestados por ninguna clase de pesadilla, al menos eso le parecia a él. Miro con aire ausente a la ventana.

La noche se presentaba tranquila, con una luna llena como único sustento de luz, acompañada como siempre de las aparentemente pequeñas estrellas, sería agradable salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco- pensó Harry. Se preguntaba cómo la estaría pasando Remus, probablemente peor que él mismo, pues ya no tenía a Sirius para hacerle compañia en las lunas llenas. Pero, ¿que ganaba pensando en eso?.  
Se puso una capa arriba del pillama, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y como a primera vista no encontró el mapa del merodeador, no se dio la molestia de buscarlo, ya se encargaría de eso después.

_(Severus)_

Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, como si fueran de su propiedad. Lo único que quería era encontrar a algún alumno fuera de la cama para descargar su enojo por el comienzo de un nuevo curso, esperaba que fuera a Potter quién encontrara   
vagabundeando por los pasillos, le importaba tanto la muerte de Black, como le importaba aprender a cocinar. Por culpa del mocoso Potter, Albus se había demostrado desilucionado de él, y tuvo que soportar 2 horas, ¡dos horas! de regañadas sin sentidos de toda la maldita Orden, en especial de Molly Weasley. ¡Já! ya quería él que un mocoso impertinente se pusiera a ver en sus recuerdos más vergonzos, de hecho se alegraba de la muerte de Sirius, pues así Potter no tendría el humor suficiente para usar la información en su contra y no tedría ánimos de pavonearse por el castillo...tan parecido a su padre el maldito infeliz.

Escuchó pasos que al parecer no intentaban ser sigilosos en el pasillo, una sonrisa de victoria se extendió por su rostro, pero desapareció al pensar que probablemente se tratara de Filch o de algún profesor, un alumno intentaría ser más siguiloso. Pero mejor satisfacer la curiosad que quedarse con la duda, e intentó buscar a la persona que hacía los ruidos.

_(Harry)_

No llevaba mucho caminando, pero al menos el paseo lo había calmado un poco, de hecho empezaba a tener sueño de nuevo, pero unos pasos que se dirigian hacía donde estaba él lo alarmaron, y lo obligaron a cubrirse más con la capa de invisibilidad y a intentar refugiarse más cerca de la pared del pasillo, para evitar rozes. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a Severus Snape, se preguntaba si habría escuchado sus pasos, pues a dedcir verdad no había puesto mucho esmero en andar sin hacer ruido. Contuvo la respiración al ver que Severus se había quedado quieto muy cerca de donde estaba él y entrecerraba los ojos en busca de algo o de alguien. Rogaba por que no lo descubriera.

_(Severus)_  
¡Estaba seguro de que había escuchado pasos!, y que él supiera en ese pasillo en particular no habian salas ocultas ni pasillos secretos como lo que suele usar el celador para atrapar a los revoltosos. Y estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para no estar alucinando cosas.

A menos que...

- Accio capa de invisibilidad- dijo con vos segura y casi se pone a dar saltitos cuando visualizó que a su lado izquierdo alguien murmuraba algo como "demonios" y a continuación a sus manos llegaba la susodicha capa.

- ¡Lo descubrí!- pensó triunfante Snape.

- ¡Me descubrió!- pensó nervioso Harry, que ni si quiera se había movido de su "escondite".

- A si que...merodeando por los pasillos, señor Potter- dijo degustando cada una de sus palabras, mientras se ponía a pensar en un castigo espeluznante y macabro.

Harry no respondió, no quería admitir su derrota.

- Se me olvidaba que usted cree que las reglas no se aplican al gran Harry Potter- susurró Snape con malicia.

- Estoy consiente que todas las normas de aplican a mi como al resto del alumnado, señor- Harry se sorprendió por la respuesta tan...formal que había dado.

- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- informó Snape, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Harry.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Harry derrotado.

- Y tiene usted una detención conmigo mañana a las cinco- agregó

- Como usted diga...-casi gruñó Harry, aprentando los puntos e intentando evitar pensar en el castigo que le esperaba mañana.

- Y su capa de invisibilidad será confiscada...

- ¡No!- saltó Harry, horrorizado

-...hasta que termine Hogwarts no le será devuelta...- continuó Snape, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la protesta de Harry.

- ¡Eso es muy injusto!- casi gritó Harry, enfurecido. Nadie le iba a quitar algo que había heredado de SU padre.

- Pues piense alguna ves en las consecuencias que podrían ocacionar sus actos- recomendó Snape, sin pensar que esa frase tenía doble sentido para Harry. Por el rostro de Harry, Snape supo que Harry había tomado muy mal su "consejo", pero no se arrepintió ¿quién lo manda a salir fuera de su torre y pasear por el castillo?.

- ¿Que hacía afuera de su cama, Potter?- preguntó de pronto Snape, incomodando a Harry

- Paseaba- fue la sencilla respuesta, que en parte era la verdad.

- ¿Y para qué queria pasear?

-Para despejar mi mente...

- Claro se me olvidaba que usted tiene muchos problemas, pues hágame y hágase un favor y cómprese un pensadero.

- ¿Para qué?, si podría usar el suyo...- Y a penas había terminado de decir esto, había salido corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo, sabía que pagaría por su descaro, pero Snape se lo merecía ¿quién lo manda confiscarle su valiosa capa de invisibilidad?.

- Odio mi vida...- murmuró monótonamente Harry al día siguiente, en clases de Encantamientos mientras intentaba inútilmente encantar a un libro para que hablara lo que tenía escrito- ¡y no me sale el hechizo!- exclamó desesperado mientras hacía un movimiento con la varita y pronunciaba; "_Pronuncius_"

- Bueno Harry, haz estado millones de veces castigado con Snape ¿por qué estás tan nervioso esta ves?- preguntó Hermione por arriba del parloteo de su libro, extrañamente la voz del objeto tenía cierto parecido con la persona que lo había encantado ¿por qué sería?, lo averiguaría otro día.

Harry le había contando en el desayuno a Ron y a Hermione, mientras revolvía más sus huevos revueltos, que había salido en la noche a dar un inocente paseo (Ron quizo preguntar por que había querido salir pero el codazo de Hermione fue más que suficiente para callarlo, al menos por unos minutos), cuando "el profesor murciélago", como lo denominó amablemente Harry, lo descubrió; quitandole su capa de invisibilidad, puntos a Gryffindor (no habían sido tantos a si que solo algunos lo miraban mal) y a demás, le había impuesto un castigo. Pero claro que había olvidado contarle a sus amigos (al menos a Hermione) la pequeña observación que había hecho antes de marcharse, o como lo describiría otro, huir despavoridamente antes de que explotara la bomba que él mismo lo había encendido.

- Pues, porque...- le lanzó una mirada a Ron, como pidiéndole ayuda ya que no quería oír la regañiza de Hermione si le decía porque estaba tan nervioso- es que...

- Haaaa!- gritó Ron, atrayendo la atención de todos- hemm...¿Qué miran?- preguntó cohivido al ser el centro de atención.

Todos al ver que no pasaba nada interesante volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

- ¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Hermione, extrañada al no ver nada fuera de lo común.

- ¿Qué pasó donde?- dijo como respuesta Ron, volviendo su atención a su silencioso libro, aunque él optimista, había dicho que lo había oído susurrar palabras.

- ¿Por qué gritaste?- se impacientó Hermione, pensando que Ron o era un deficiente mental o le estaba ocultando algo

- Ha, eso- miro de sosayo a Harry- pues...estaba cantando- mintió descaradamente.  
Harry se preguntó en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió ayuda a su amigo, ¿cantando?, ¡por Dios! hubiera sido más creíble que hubiera dicho que había visto a un dragón volando por los jardines, aunque, con Hadrig como guardabosque y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, incluso eso parecía más verosímil.

- Muy bien, Harry que hiciste verdaderamente para merecer el castigo- dijo Hermione,volviendose hacia Harry, despúes de unos momentos en los que había estado mirando a Ron, perpleja.

- Nunca se te escapa nada ¿verdad?- Hermione sólo sonrió y Harry, derrotado, prosiguió a contarle el "pequeño" detalle que no había mencionado.

- Adelante- la macabra y tenebrosa vos de Snape sonó al otro lado de la puerta, por desgracia de Harry quién había pasado todo el día pensando en que tortuoso castigo le esperaba a manos de ese siniestro hombre y buscando formas para poder escabullirse, lástima que aunque se rompiera una pierna, Madame Pomfrey se la curaría en un segundo- Ha, Potter- dijo fingiendo sorpresa, mientras una curel sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, haciendo más acentuadas las arrugas de su piel- Buenas Tardes

-Buenas Tardes, profesor Snape- saludó Harry, casi inaudiblemente, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar...

- ¿Está preparado para su castigo?

Harry no se dio la molestia de contestar "como si considerara eso.." pensó.

- ¿Estás o no, Potter?- repitió, levantando el tono de vos.

- Sí, señor- contestó Harry, molesto por la imprudente pregunta, y preguntándose si al responder "sí, señor" acarrearía muchos problemas, pero supuso que eso era mejor que contestar "no, señor".

-Perfecto, acompáñeme- Snape se levantó y caminó con paso tranquilo, como si quiziera alargar lo más posible el momento de decirle a Harry en qué consistiría su castigo, probablemente para deleitarse con los nervios del chico, cosa que era cierta por cierto, pero también tenía otro motivo.

- Muy bien, Potter, abra la puerta- ordenó Snape, despues de haber caminado por unos pasillos que Harry jamás había visto en su estadía en hogwarts y que milagrosamente, no salían en el mapa del merodeador, era primera vez que se interesaba por un castgio ¿que habría tras la puerta que debía abrir?, la curiosidad era más fuerte que el temor, no por nada era de Gryffindor.

La abrió.

No alcanzó ni a acomodar su vista al nuevo lugar, cuando fue empujado hacia dentro. Todo estaba oscuro, pero se olía un pesado olor a polvo y descomposición, hacía un calor sofocante, lo cual daba como resultado un lugar nada muy apto para personas con problemas asmáticos, Harry sospechaba que si estaba mucho tiempo allí, empezaría a toser, pero la pregunta que ahora importaba era ¿por qué Snape lo había empujado hacía el interior de ese lugar?..

- Su castigo...- la vos de ultratumba sobresaltó a Harry, quién creía que Snape no había entrado con él en la habiatación, lo sobresaltó tanto que sin querer pisó a Snape, el cual murmuró unas maldiciones contra Harry y luego pudo contemplar el encolerizado rostro de Snape ya que este último había hecho un "lumos", para evitar más accidentes.

- ¿ y donde quedó su valor Gryffindor?- se burló Snape, todavía enfurecido por haber sido pisado.

Harry no quizo contestar a eso pero se contento con murmurar un: "ni si quiera los Gryffindor son tan valientes como para soportar ver su rostro y escuchar su vos en la oscuridad", cosa que contraria a lo que pensaba Harry, Snape oyó perfectamente y se encolerizó más.

- Como iba diciendo antes de que se pusiera a gritar- retomó Snape hechándole a Harry una mirada acusadora- su castigo consiste en dejar impecable este lugar ¿de acuerdo?.

¿Limpiar un lugar?, ¿eso era todo su castigo?, no está tan mal, pensó satisfecho... podría usar su varita y unos cuantos hechizos...

- Sin varita- informó el profesor de pociones, contento al ver la mueca de decepción que hizo Potter.

Bueno, eso lo hacía un poco más cansador el trabajo, pero seguia siendo poca cosa proviniendo de Snape ¿Qué tan sucio podría estar...?  
Sus pensamientos quedaron volando por algún sector muy olvidado de la mente, cuando Snape encendió una luz de quien sabía donde.

La habitación, más bien parecía el gran comedor ¡era gigante!

- ¿Qué son esas cosas que salen de las paredes?- preguntó Harry, asqueado al ver una cosa biscoza de color café claro, daba la impresión de que alguien con problemas al estómago había usado las paredes como papel higénico.

- ¿Qué importa?- contestó Snape, contrayendo la cara en una evidente mueca de asco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa habitación sin ser limpiada?- quizo saber Harry, pues realmente no sabía como los elfos podían permitir que una sala tan amplia pudiera estar en ese deplorable estado.

- Pues, no se con exactitud, pero creo que aproximando unos cuántos miles de años- concluyó Severus, bastante satisfecho con su idea de darle ese castigo a Potter, se moría de ganas por ver su cara cuando "terminara" (dudaba que lo hiciera ese año) de limpiar la habiatación, o más bien dicho el salón.

- ¿Y los elfos nunca se han preocupado?- Harry suponía que Snape le estaba constestando sus preguntas para hacer mas desagradable (cosa que casí ni se podía) el trabajo que le esperaba.

- Los elfos no se atreven a entrar en este lugar- respondió con vos tranquila, anticipando la pregunta que estaba seguro saldría de un momento a otro de la boca de Potter.

- ¿Por qué?

Sus suposiciones nunca se equivocaban

- No lo se, nunca había entrado en esta habitación- reconoció divertido al ver la expreción de incredulidad de Harry.

- ¿Me va a hacer limpiar este lugar que lleva miles de años desabitado, sin varita mágica? ¿Y cómo sabe usted si no hay alguna clase de animal con instintos asesinos, he?- francamente la idea de que de repente le saltara un escreguto de cola explosiva no le sonaba muy tentadora.

- ¿Miedo, Potter?- Severus solto una risa triunfante, bueno definitivamente ese era el mejor castigo que le hubiera podido proporcionar, con suerte y se quedaba encerrado en ese salón por siempre, o quizás y se perdiera...y habiendo tantas cosas, alguna le podría caer por accidente...

- Claro que no- mintió pues la verdad preferiria mil veces estar limpiando el pantano que habían hecho los Weasley el año pasado antes de volver a entrar a ese asqueroso y peligroso lugar- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que limpiar?- claro que no podía limpiarlo en su totalidad (con suerte y limpiaba unos 5 metros cuadrados en 1 mes), y un castigo no podía durar todo lo que quedaba de su estadia en Hogwarts ¿verdad?.

Una amplia y desagradable sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Severus Snape :D, profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechizería. A Harry esa sonrisa dacia más de mil palabras, ¿como esperaba que limpiara todo eso el sólo? ¡no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan cruel!, a demás solo fueron unas palabritas lo que le había dicho ayer, esta bien un castigo de dos días y eso, pero ¿¡Hasta que terminara!?.

- Buena suerte, Potter- le deseó antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo, haciendo que a Harry le cayeran unas arañas que habían estado revoloteando en el techo, se las retiró rápidamente, agradeciendo mentalmente no tener aracnofóbia como Ron, porque de otra manera, estaría perdido.

Empezó a caminar por el lugar, verdaderamente estaba hecho un completo desastre, habían millones de cajas casi todas comidas por polillas, o por algún otro bicho de carcarteristicas mágicas que probablemente él no conociera, pero que su función sería la misma que la de las polillas. El olor se estaba haciendo insoportable, era tanto el olor a putrefacción que empezaba a hacer una clase de amnesteciante, se sentía atontado.

Las arañas eran como la alfombra, estaban por todas partes, podía ver los nidos con huevos adentro y si él fuera una especie de coleccionista estaba seguro de que encontraría todas las clases de arañas que existían en el mundo, verdaderamente repugante, tal ves despues de ese castigo terminaría con fóbia a las arañas.

Hubo un momento mientras caminaba, que el olor se hizo tan fuerte que tapándose la nariz se diriguió hacía donde, supuestamente, provenía el olor. ¿Era su ilusión o había una gran mancha de sangre que había generado moho ¿la sangre podía gererar moho?.Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear rápidamente.

Una cosa, gigante y peluda estaba volando en los aires y se lanzaba en picada hacia él, con uno agijón nada saludable, se agachó y la cosa voladora pasó de largo, pero la sintió zumbar a sus espladas de nuevo. ¡La maldita cosa lo perseguía! ¡Merlín lo salve!, corrió saltando algunas cajas e intentando no derribar ninguna, no quería que nada más se despertara, y llego al final del lugar, la cosa voladora se acercaba con decición hacia él y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su cara...

¡ZAS!

Harry, con esa suerte que se presenta en los momentos más oportunos había visto un libro muy grueso y polvoriento arriba de una caja y le había dado en la "cabeza" a la cosa rara que lo habia querído agujonear. Esa cosa que identificó como una especie de abeja y mosca, estaba inconsciente o muerta, en el mejor de los caso, pero para su desesperación vio como estaba empezando a emprender vuelo de nuevo cuándo por arte de reflejo o desesperación grito;

- ¡¡TOMA!!- y le planto el pie en la "cara"- ¡¡¡TOMA!!! ¡¡¡TOMA!!! ¡¡¡TOMA!!!- y así sucesivamente hasta que no quedó más que una mezcla de cuerpo con una sustancia morada que supuso, era la sangre la mosca-abeja. Bueno al menos se había desecho de eso.

Pero al haber terminado de matar al bicho, sintió como artos pasitos venían en dirección a él, aunque no podía ver nada. Se apartó del lugar donde yacía lo que quedaba del bicho y se instaló unos 5 pasos más lejos, con el libro agarrado con las dos manos, preparado para dar más batalla.

Lo que ocurrió, quizás le dejaría varias secuelas. Unos cien o más ratones, todos negros, grandes y peludos habían aparecido correteando por debajo de sus pies y se dirigian como una estampida hacia el bicho que recién había matado. No lograba ver lo que estaban haciendo, pero supuso que se estaban comiendo los restos de la mosca-abeja. Pasado unos minutos comprobó que su teoría era verdad ya que no había quedado rastros de que ahí se hubiera muerto algún ser.

Se quedo quieto, impresionado, por unos minutos. ¡Perfecto! Ahora no podría ver a Petegrew sin subierse a una silla y gritar como marica.

Llevaba un par de horas revisando y sacudiendo polvo por aquí y por allá, ya se había preparado mentalmente para las maldiciones que le propinaría Snape al ver que no había avanzado nada. ¡Pero es que de verdad había quedado con secuelas!, a nadie le gustaría estar caminando sin molestar a nadie y que alguna cosa mutante se le lanzara encima para matarlo o comerselo. A demás no hay que olvidar el importante hecho de que estaba sin varita ¿y si aparecía algún mortifago en ese mismo momento?, no dudaba que podría haber uno en ese lugar. La pregunta sería que cosa no habría allí.

Despues de otra hora se decidió a abrir una caja de aspecto inofensivo, pero eso no evitó que agarrara fuertemente el libro bajo su brazo.

La abrió.

A primera vista no había nada peligroso, de hecho daba la impresión de que no había nada vivo dentro. Habían libros y una cajita que le llamó fuertemente la atención por el color que tenía. Era de un morado fosforecente, demaciado llamativa para su propio bien. La tomó y como no pasó nada decidió arriesgarse a abrirla. Dejó el libro a un lado, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era practicamente un suicidio y con cuidado comenzó a abrirla. A dentro había una especie de cadenita que le parecía muy familiar, demaciado familiar de hecho. ¡El la había visto antes!, incluso la había utilizando. Si su memoria no le fallaba lo que ahora tenía entre manos, era nada más ni nada menos que un:

Giratiempo.

¿Pero, que demonios hacía un objeto tan valioso y peligroso en un lugar como ése?, claro que si lo mirabas por un lado, era muy difícil descubrirlo, ya que ¿quién en su sano juicio entraría en un lugar como ese por su propia voluntad?. Él no claro está.

¿Debía entregarselo a Dumbledore?, sí, eso debería hacer...pero por otro lado ¿que clase de estúpido entrega un giratiempo?, bueno si el ministerio descubría que tenía uno, probablemente se metería en graves problemas. Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba,más castigo.

No pudo seguir pensando en que iba a hacer cuando el conocido olor a putrefacción perforó su sentido del olfato, que por sorprendente que pareciera, se estaba acostumbrando al desagradable olor. Se tapó la nariz con la mano que tenía libre, pues en la derecha tenía el giratempo tomado de la cadena y se empezó a acercar, cautelosamente y muy lentamente, todavía no se olvidaba de la mosca-abeja.

Hay estaba la mancha de sangre, era un mancha muy grande, por lo cual ese lugar parecía un criadero de mohoo. No sabía cuanto se expandía la mancha porque muchas cajas le tapan la vista, a si que con sumo cuidado levantó una y la puso en el suelo.

No podía ver bien lo que había a continuación, pues era como algo verde, demasiado podrido y arrugado, era como un palo deforme que continuaba y...¡Santas gárgolas galopantes! ¡¿Era eso un cadáver?!.

Retrocedió espantadísimo, no dandole crédito a lo que había visto. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente y se había puesto pálido. Intentó controlar su respiración que se había puesto muy acelerada y se ordenó a si mismo autocontrolar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Le tomó varios minutos calmarse, y aunquen no lo logró completamente su mente le decía que tenía que volver a ver al "cadáver" para convencerse un 100. Volvió a acercase, pero con pasos torpes. Y lo vio.

Eso sin duda era un cadáver. Era una mezcla de huesos y carne putrefacta, lo cual le indicaba que no llevaba miles de años allí ¿hace cuándo tiempo estaría allí?. Era horrible. Y había un asqueroso ratón en lo que habría sido el ojo. Tenía que salir de allí y avisarle a alguien que Hogwarts tenía guardado a un muerto. Menos mal que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que hay en el mundo-pensó con ironía.

Sintió como sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, y se tuvo que afirmar de la caja más cercana que tenía, pero para su mala suerte la caja se cayó y se abrió revelando un monton de...¿calcetines?, bueno, supuso que en algún tiempo fueron calcetienes. Volvió su atención al cadáver.

Casi le da un infarto al corazón al ver que había desaparecido, escuchó un ruido como de otra caja cayéndose a su derecha y vio, para su horror ¡que el cadáver estaba caminado!, el pánico lo poseyó y gritó con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones. Podía sentir como algunas cosas despertaban, pero eso no le importó...¡el cadáver se acercaba a él!

- Ayuda!!!!- atinó a gritar, aunque sin muchas esperanzas, sus pies no le respondian no se podía mover. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él, no queria creer que esto le estaba pasando...esto era tan inverosímil. En el mundo de la mágia son posibles muchas cosas pero ¡¿esto?!...ya es demasiado.

La puerta por la que había entrado se abrió de un golpe y sintió como todas las cosas que habían despertado se dirigian a ella a toda velocidad, pues estaba de espladas a la puerta y unos metros de distancia, toda su anteción fija en el muerto-viviente que se acercaba a el, no tenía ojos...el monstruo alargó una mano hacía él y...

- Ridikulus!!!- gritó una vos que Harry no pudo reconocer en ese momento. Temblaba incontrolablemente y tenía unas ganas incontrolables de hecharse a llorar. Había sido un boggart...un boggart...sólo eso...un boggart...

- Veo que no ha avanzado mucho, señor Potter- la vos de su profesor lo sacó de su horroroso letargo.

- No quiero estar aquí- fue lo primero que atinó a decir, y comprobando que sus pies volvian a obedecerle, se dirigió a la salida.

- Es su castigo- le recordó cruelmente Snape, gozando de su momento de completa victoria.

- No me importa, yo no voy a estar aquí- declaró Harry, queriendo llegar a su sala común y lanzarse a la cama, superar lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Entonces hablaré con el director para que lo expulse- amenazó Severus, ya no tan contento.

- No me va expulsar por esto- contradijo Harry, sabiendo que Dumbledore no pensaría en expulsarlo solo por no cumplir con un castigo tan inhumano. Si Snape lo acusaba, el hablaría con el director, incluso era capaz de sacarse ese recuerdo y dárselo a Dumbledore para que lo viera.

- ¿Que tráe en la mano derecha?- preguntó Snape, al ver el parecido que tenía ese objeto con un giratiempo, pero no creía que Potter tuviera uno...¿verdad?

- No le importa- respondió fríamente Harry, maldiciendo porque lo más probable es que Snape supiera que era y si no lo entregaba le iba a decir al director y se lo quitaría, pero ya no importaba porque el mismo le iba a dar el objeto al director.

- Es un giratiempo- concluyó Severus, mirando fijamente el objeto que tenía Harry entre sus dedos. Se acerco lentamente a Harry- pásamelo- ordenó

- No- dijo mientras retrocedía un paso- YO se lo entregaré al director- anunció

- Pásamelo- volvió a ordenar Snape, y con un movimiento intentó arrebatarle el giratiempo a Harry logrando solo rozarlo, y con otro casi se lo arrebata, pero sólo consiguió para espanto de los dos, girar el giratiempo y botarlo al suelo. Ninguno se movió.

Harry se agachó y lo tomó, se había roto, miró con reproche a Snape el cual tenía una evidente cara de alivio al ver que no había retrocedido en el tiempo, o eso le pareció a él.

- Vamos a ver al director- y a continuación salió por la puerta, Harry lo siguió, preguntandole si iría a proponerle a Dumbledore que lo expulsara. Caminaron unos minutos y cuando salieron del extraño pasillo que no salía ni en el mapa del merodeador, continuaron caminando. Harry supuso que era de noche y que serían más de la nueve por lo cual no habían alumnos paseando por los pasillos.

- Cajita sorpresa- dijo Snape, dejando en evidente que encontraba ridícula la contraseña nueva. Pero la gárgola no se movió.- ¡cajita sorpresa!- repitió con el mismo resultado.

- ¿Dumbledore no habrá cambiando la contraseña sin informale?- propusó Harry como diciendo: "usted le importa tan poco al director que no se molesta en decirle la contraseña". Pero Snape estaba pensando en otra cosa al parecer, porque no captó el doble sentido del mensaje de Harry.

- Imposible, me la acaba de decir esta mañana....

- Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarlos?- una vos femenina, entre niña y mujer hizo que los dos voltearan al mismo tiempo.

Lily Evans los miraba entre curiosa y formal.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Al fin voy a poder escribir sobre los merodeadores . Jojojojo, como me voy a divertir. Perdonen si tengo muchas faltas de ortogrfía pero es que tuve escribir en WordPad ya que todavía no me instalan el Office y esto no tiene para corregir mi ortografía xD. ¡Salí de vacaciones a si que tengo más tiempo para escribir!. Intentaré actualizar pronto Lazos Irrompibles :D, a si que paciencia...que todo con amor se puede._

¡Reviews porfavor!


	2. La Cuartada

**Un año diferente**

**Summary:** Severus Snape y Harry Potter por esas cosas normales de la vida, viajan en el tiempo donde se encuentran con los merodeadores y Snape en su sexto curso. ¿Con cuántas sorpresas más se podrán encontrar?.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rowling, para variar los tome prestados. Pero conforme mi imaginación valla avanzando podría inventar uno que otro personaje .

**Autora:** Anita Puelma, alias Amy Etchard (como podrán ver me cambie el nick, antes era Maniática Lovegood")

**Capitulo 2:** La Cuartada

Padfoot -Sirius Black  
Prongs -James Potter  
Moony -Remus Lupin  
Wormtail -Peter Pettigrew ( � tuve que ponerlo)

**_CONTESTACIÓN REVIEWS:  
_**  
**selene 1981:** A mi también me encantan las historias en que Harry viaja al pasado, pero esta ves con una pequeña modificación. Severus Snape lo acompaña. ¿Si será Slash?, no creo la verdad. Lo siento.

**FinnFisshu88:** Grax por el Rev

**Jean:** Jajaja, "En especial porque Severus y Harry viajan juntos" xD.

**Luis 8ª:** ¿Te sonó a capitulo de los Simpson?, yo amo a los Simpson y no le encontre parecido. No se si este capitulo está más o menos interesante que el anterior. Este es distinto porque recién estan llegando.

**Miyu**: Yo también me enamoré de la sala. Era tan limpia e higiénica.

**Cerdo Volador:** Yo también me reí escribiendo el primer capitulo. Con este no tanto, pues es más ¿dramático? XD. _N-O C-R-E-O Q-U-E S-E-A S-L-A-S-H ¡¡¡_ya no me torturen con eso porque o si no, terminará siendo y no es la idea!!! . Sorry.

**Marla**: "Te encanta la pareja de Harry y Severus" ¿Te gusta que aparezcan juntos o que sea slash?

**Katya-snape-love**: Espero que en un futuro siga siendo cómica (y creo que lo será XD). Grax por el rev.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Lily Evans los miraba entre curiosa y formal._

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar. Severus tenía una expresión de sorpresa y comprensión. Harry por su parte estaba como ido. ¿Su madre estaba en frente de él?. Imposible, seguramente algún extraño bicho lo había dejado inconsciente y estaba soñando cosas...pero ¿y si el giratiempo hubiera funcionado? ¿era posible viajar tantos años en el pasado?. Harry esperaba que Snape hablara pues el no podía ni pensar correctamente. Tenía algo que no le permitía pensar con fluidez como de costumbre.

_Su madre estaba en frente de él._

- Disculpa, chico ¿eres pariente de James Potter?- preguntó Lily un poco enfadada ¡como se notaba que ningún Potter seguía las reglas!, aunque si venía de visita no podía quitarle puntos . Aunque no sabía que alguien de la familia de Potter pudiera tener ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, de hecho eran idénticos.

Harry no había entendido muy bien lo que le había preguntado su madre, pues estaba como embobado mirándola. Severus al menos ya se estaba recuperando del sock y comprendió que Harry ni aunque le lanzaran un _imperius_ iba a ser capaz de hablar en ese momentos. Maldito sentimental.

- Ahora no podemos contestar nada, señorita. ¿Sería tan amable de darnos la contraseña del despacho del director?- Severus necesitaba hablar con Albus, en seguida.

- La contraseña es " Chocolate con almendra"- En la voz de Lily no había ni burla ni exasperación por la contraseña, daba la impresión que ya estaba acostumbrada- Ahora si me permiten, me tengo que ir a mi sala común.- Y se marchó

- Chocolate con almendra- susurró Snape y la gárgola le abrió paso. Nunca había escuchado de algún caso en el cual 2 personas hubieran viajado tanto en el tiempo atrás y hubieran vuelto. ¿Y si no volvían?. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, la verdad. Tocó la puerta del despacho. Esperaba que en esos tiempos el director no fuera fanático de los caramelos de limón.

- Adelante- La voz ronca pero amable de Albus Dumbledore se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Severus entró y si sintió una pizca de nervios que mandó a comer carne con papas fritas (Nta: ¿Ha?). Estaba seguro de que el director le creería y si no, pues sería la única y primera ves que dejaría que alguien se metiera en su mente...o mejor dejaría que se metieran en la de Potter.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Albus, con una sonrisa misteriosa. A Snape le dio la impresión de que ya sabía todo. Siempre era así después de todo.

-Verá, El incompetente de Potter...- empezó a relatar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿James Potter? ¿Qué hizo ahora?- cuestionó el director, un poco aburrido. Todos los días lo mismo- pensó.

- No James Potter, señor. Déjeme contarle toda la historia para que comprenda

- Disculpe, por favor prosiga- Albus sonrió, incitándole a continuar.

- Gracias. Como estaba diciendo- antes de que usted me interrumpiera, pensó molesto- el incompetente de Potter, como siempre estaba castigado y lo mandé a limpiar una pequeña habitación, ningún trabajo muy grande- Bueno tampoco era necesario entrar en tanto detalle. Snape sonrió sádicamente- salí de la habitación unos minutos- minutos que se volvieron horas- y cuando volví encontré a Potter con un giratiempo, le dije que tenía que pasármelo, pero el muy testarudo no quería y cuando se lo quise sacar de las manos "amablemente" él hizo un movimiento brusco y activó el giratiempo, pensamos que no había pasado nada, porque estamos en la misma habitación y no se apreciaba ningún cambio. Pero cuando estábamos en los pasillos, vimos a una alumna que en nuestros tiempos ya había salido de Hogwarts y comprendimos que sí habíamos viajado en el tiempo.

- ¿Y donde esta el señor Potter?-

- Pues acá...¿Potter? ¡demonios debió de haberse quedado abajo el muy imbécil!, pensé que me estaba siguiendo...espéreme unos momentos profesor- dio media vuelta, enfurecido y se fue.

Bajó la gárgola a toda prisa. No había nadie. Maldijo a todo el mundo interiormente, echó una mirada a los corredores y los vio vacíos. Volvió con Dumbledore el cual se había servido una taza de té.

- ¿Quiere una tasa de té?- ofreció en cuanto vio a Severus. No tenía cara de muchos amigos.

- ¡Se ha ido! ¡Es un mocoso irresponsable! ¡Siempre pensando en que las normas no son para él! ¡Tan parecido a su padre!- vociferó furioso.

- ¿Es el hijo de James Potter?- Preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledore.

- Por desgracia- confirmó Snape.

- ¿Quién es la madre?-

- Evans, Lily Evans- contestó igual de molesto Snape.

- ¿Y tú, como te llamas?

- Perdón, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Severus Snape.

- ¡Ho, Severus! ¡Pero que arto has crecido! ¿Y a qué te dedicas?-

- Soy profesor de pociones, acá en Hogwarts- contestó, desanimado. Se le ocurrió una idea.- Profesor ¿me puede hacer una promesa?

- Claro que sí, hijo ¿de qué se trata?- Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban mucho, eso era peligroso

- Me preguntaba si es que en futuro me dejarías de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes  
Oscuras- le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser inocente...bueno, al menos pretendía

- Bueno, si en el futuro me pides que enseñes eso, y te di el puesto de Pociones, tendré mis razones, pero créeme que lo consideraré.- le sonrió levemente y le guiñó el ojo.

- Está bien. Creo que iré a buscar a Potter- concluyó, un poco desilusionado.

-Cuándo lo encuentres ven a mi despacho- dijo Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo- aceptó. Y fue a buscar a Harry. Ojalá que las maldiciones imperdonables se hicieran legales-pensó con fastidio.

Esta caminando por los pasillos, estaban igual que en su tiempo. Su intención había sido seguir a su madre, pero como su sock había durado mucho, no la había alcanzado. Y para desquitarse decidió dar unas vueltas por el castillo. Estaba seguro de que Snape estaría furioso con el después, pero ¿qué más daba?. No era profesor ahora, no podía quitarle puntos.

Las preguntas empezaron a acumularse en su mente; ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera volver a su tiempo? ¿Qué haría si viera a su padre, Sirius, Remus y Peter?, no quería cometer un asesinato para ganarse el odio de los merodeadores. Aunque puede que Dumbledore supiera como hacerlos regresar y ni si quiera lograra verlos. Pero el sabía que no quería irse sin ver a su padre y a Sirius. Y no iba a irse sin verlos. Estaba decidido, los vería dijesen lo dijesen. No le importaba lo que le hiciera o dijera Snape. ¡Iba verlos!- una sonrisa un poco psicópata se extendió por su rostro.

Sintió como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a donde esta el, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a correr. La mano que lo tomaba tenía mucha fuerza.

- ¡Hey!- alegó un poco desconcertado.

- Shhh, Filch casi me descubre. Puede estar cerca de asi que no hagas ruido- replicó la vos que Harry distinguió en seguida.

- ¿Si-Sirius?- preguntó, atónito.

- No fíjate, si soy **Snivellius**. ¡Claro que soy yo Prongs! ¡Ahora calla y sigamos corriendo!

Harry estaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. ¡Estaba corriendo con _su_ padrino!, no pensaba que lo iba a ver tan pronto. Aunque como estaban corriendo en la oscuridad todavía no podía vislumbrar bien su rostro. Siguieron corriendo por unos minutos más, Harry no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían pero Sirius al parecer si. Se detuvieron. Harry se sobresaltó al hoy voces:

- ¿Pusiste la bomba fétida?- Preguntó Peter. Harry respiró hondo un par de veces repitiéndose "la venganza nunca es buena, mata al alma y la envenena".

- La distracción fue lo mejor- reconoció Sirius.

- Gracias, Padfoot- se escuchó la vos del verdadero James Potter.

- Un momento- dijo Sirius, tomando suavemente el hombro de Harry- ¿A quién estoy tocando?- preguntó.

- Er...a mi.- respondió Harry, emocionado y preocupado.

- ¿A mi quién?- cuestionó Remus

- Bueno...

- ¿Y si es alguien de Slytherin?- sugirió desconfiado James. Ante ese comentario Sirius tomó con fuerza el brazo de Harry, para impedir que escapara. Ahora Harry ya no estaba tan emocionado.

-¡Lumos!-

Todos quedaron visibles. Harry mantuvo la mirada lejos de la cara de todos, y la fijo en Remus. No quería sufrir otro sock en ese momento.

- ¡Valla! ¡Es tu copia James!

- Aunque los ojos son diferentes, más bonitos- dijo Sirius, bromeando

- Oye!- James le dio un ligero golpe a Sirius

- Es de Gryffindor, pero nunca lo había visto- Remus lo miró de arriba abajo, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y como sabes que es de Gryffindor, Moony?- interrogó Peter, mirando curioso a Remus

-Mmm, no se ¿será porque lleva el uniforme de Gryffindor, Wormtail?- respondió sarcásticamente James.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico? ¿Y como es que nunca te hemos visto?- Preguntó Sirius, un poco más confiado pero sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de Harry.

-Er...Me llamo- pensó un nombre rápidamente- ....

- ¡Acá estás!- Unos pasos resonaron por el lugar y apareció frente a los ojos de todo, un muy enojado (era la expresión más suave con la que se podía describir) Severus Snape.- ¡Siempre merodeando por los pasillos!- al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que otros 8 ojos lo miraban entre horrorizado y extrañados- ¿Qué no tienes un poco de sentido común, muchacho?- Al parecer si se había dado cuenta, pues había omitido decir "Potter".

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó un poco enojado Sirius, ese chico no tenía porque ser tratado así por ese hombre, fuese quién fuese.

Snape miró con odio a Sirius, antes de responder.

- Soy su padre- respondió.

Harry sintió como el color se le iba de la piel. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Snape acababa de decir que era su padre? ¿¡Su padre!?. ¡¡¡¡Su padre!!!. Iba a abrir la boca para decir " No, ni aunque hayamos retrocedido millones de años voy a permitir que usted diga eso" pero en un arranque se sentido común dijo;

- Lo siento, padre- mueca de asco, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Sirius- No volverá a pasar.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos.

A continuación Snape tomó sin mucha delicadeza el hombro de Harry lo puso adelante suyo y lo llevó a rastras hacía el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿¡Porque demonios te fuiste, Potter!?- rugió una ves estuvieron en el despacho del director, fuera de oídos curiosos. Menos de los oídos del director claro, el cual miraba todo ocultando su diversión.

- ¡Discúlpeme si no lo seguí como perrito faldero!- gritó a su ves Harry, se iba a desquitar por el "soy tu padre" de Snape ¿¡Porque no dijo que era su hermano o algo así!?.

- ¡Sabías perfectamente que no podías andar solo por los pasillos en nuestra situación!- recriminó Snape. Le hubiera dado un golpe hace rato de no ser porque el director estaba mirando.

- Lo sé- dijo al final Harry, sentándose en una silla. Pero sonriendo- **_no_** me arrepiento de haber salido.

Snape respiró contó hasta mil antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?- preguntó finalmente, sentándose también en una silla, tomando un sorbo del café que anteriormente le había ofrecido el director.

- Nada. Pero saben que soy de Gryffindor, por el uniforme- respondió Harry.

- Muy bien- Albus tomó la palabra- es hora de poner una cuartada- explicó ante la mirada asustada de Harry.

- Tendremos que cambiarnos los nombre primero que nada.

- Ho!.- el director sonrió- la otra ves conocí a unos muggles muy simpáticos de Alemania, se apedillaban _Breither_ ¿Qué les parece?.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- ¡Y tengo unos nombres geniales, nunca he conocido a personas con estos _encantadores_ nombres _Abdallah_ y _Ahmed_, son perfectos!

Severus y Harry se miraron, ambos con las mismas expresiones de perplejidad. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡Yo me quedo con _Ahmed_!- reclamó

Severus gruñó algo ininteligible. Al parecer daba su aceptación.

- Entonces Abdallah y Ahmed Breither- resumió contento el director.  
Y así fue como se pasaron la noche planeando una cuartada "creíble".

**_Mientras en las habitaciones de los merodeadores_**

- Que extraño- reconoció James tirado en su cama, mientras miraba el techo- jamás lo había visto.

-¿Sabes que es lo más extraño, Prongs?- preguntó Remus, dejando a un lado el libro titulado "¿Cómo nació la magia?"

- Que?

- Que es idéntico a ti- respondió Remus, pensativo.

-No se parece en nada a su padre- comentó de repente Sirius.

- ¿No estabas durmiendo?- se extrañó Peter.

- Si estuviera durmiendo no estaría hablando ahora, Wormtail- explicó Sirius, exasperado. Peter se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se hizo bolita dentro de su cama.

-No creo que sea su padre- dijo finalmente Remus- Son demasiado distintos

- ¿No vieron la expresión de asco que puso el chico cuándo este dijo que era su padre?- Sirius se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en el baúl de James. Este no le prestó atención al hecho de que estuvieran intruseando en sus cosas.

-Quizá sea como el caso tuyo, Padfoot- comparó James, mirando a su amigo con un poco de tristeza.- ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó finalmente.

- Esto- señaló el mapa del merodeador- así veremos como se llama el chico y el animal- empezó a buscar con la mirada en el mapa.

-¿Qué animal?- preguntó inocentemente Peter.

-El padre del chico, bruto.

- ¡Aja!- exclamó triunfante Sirius- Acá están- la sorpresa inundó el rostro de Sirius en esos momentos.

Todo lo miraron, expectantes.

- El nombre del chico es....

_CONTINUARA...._

**Adoro hacer eso.**

**Por cierto, una pregunta. No estoy 100 segura de que se escriba Snivellius, creo que estoy mal. Pero en todo caso me estaba refiriendo a Snape, si alguien sabe como se escribe r_ealmente_, hágame el favor de decírmelo. Grax!**


End file.
